The present invention relates to a method for determining a depression/protrusion of a sample or a method for obtaining three-dimensional information of the same, more specifically relates to a suitable method for obtaining information of depressions and protrusions of a line and space pattern formed on a semiconductor wafer and an apparatus for the same.
Charged particle beam apparatuses, such as a scanning electron microscope, are suitable apparatuses for measuring and observing a pattern formed on the semiconductor that is developing toward further microfabrication. Conventionally, there is a stereoscopic observation method as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H5-41195 (1993) as a method for obtaining three-dimensional information of a sample with the charged particle beam apparatus.
The stereoscopic observation method is a method in which two stereoscopic images are taken obliquely, stereoscopic matching is conducted between the two images to find corresponding points and thereby calculate the heights of those points, and thus three-dimensional information is obtained.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H5-175496 (1993) discloses a technology whereby a pattern on the sample is irradiated by a beam obliquely and dimensional measurement of the pattern is conducted.